Field
Example embodiments in general relate to an exercise machine resistance adjustment system for providing an exerciser the ability to immediately adjust the resistance force by changing their body position on the movable carriage or end platforms.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Resistance is widely used in various fitness and strength training equipment, and is well known throughout the fitness industry worldwide. Resistance fitness products typically use a resistance element, such as elastic bands or springs that create a resistance force. An exerciser creates a greater opposing force in order to stretch or compress the resistance element. The exercise equipment may be exceedingly simple, such as an elastomeric tube with hand grips on each end, to rubber balls that are squeezed repeatedly as a grip strengthening device.
On the other hand, more complex equipment incorporates a plurality of resistance elements that provide the exerciser with many choices of resistance levels. For example, in a traditional Pilates machine, one or more extension springs are attached between the carriage and one stationary end of the apparatus, thereby creating a variable resistance force biasing the carriage towards the stationary end of the apparatus to which the springs are attached. During an exercise, a person places all or part of their body on the carriage, and uses muscle force to overcome the spring resistance force, thereby moving the carriage in a direction opposed to the stationary spring end.
In practice, an exerciser attaches one or more springs between the carriage and stationary end of the apparatus, the number of springs approximating the desired force against which to perform resistance exercises. In all of the foregoing equipment just described, in order to change the resistance level, an exerciser must stop their exercising, and change equipment, or change the number of resistance elements against which they are exercising.